


A Wedding to Remember

by ReillyJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Brotherly Love, Casual Sex, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Mischief, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexy Times, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReillyJade/pseuds/ReillyJade
Summary: It's always a laugh when the Weasleys get together. Add in the fact that it's a Weasley wedding, and all chaos is bound to break loose. Percy and Audrey, after four years of dating, are finally tying the knot. The Weasleys all play their part in an evening full of laughs, mischief, and love, and you're cordially invited to come along for the ride.





	A Wedding to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All of the places and characters in this story belong to the genius Ms. J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain.

**Chapter 1: Sealed and Delivered**

_You are cordially invited_  
_by Miss Audrey White_  
_and Mr. Percy Weasley_  
_to celebrate their wedding_  
_on Saturday, 25 September, 2004_  
_at 5pm at The Burrow._  
_A reception will immediately_  
_follow the ceremony._  
_RSVP by 1 September, 2004  
_ _to Audrey or Percy._

"Are you  _sure_  these don't sound too formal?" Audrey asked Percy for the fifteenth time, scanning over the last invitation before slipping it into a plain white envelope.

Percy laughed as he prepared tea at the kitchen counter. "Audrey, they're fine. Trust me. They're short and to the point."

"They just seem so  _boring,_ " she huffed.

"Well, what do you expect? They're wedding invitations. They're always boring."

"Yeah, I suppose. I just wish I could make them more... I don't know.  _Fun_."

Percy smiled, carrying two cups of tea to the table. Audrey always had to go the extra mile with everything.

"The wedding itself will be-"

"Wait! I've got it!" Audrey exclaimed happily. Before Percy could ask what she was on about, Audrey seized her wand and cast a nonverbal spell. Within seconds, the two small stacks of envelopes in front of her turned a bright shade of turquoise.

"Oh, that's so much nicer," she sighed contently.

"You're something else."

Audrey beamed. "I know."

"Did you remember to add the extra note to Bill and Fleur's? About Victoire?"

"Yes, and there's one in Andromeda's as well about Teddy."

"And what about Harry and Ginny?"

"Their's is being sent straight to their bedroom so she doesn't have to get up, and I made it clear the baby's more than welcome to come. I made sure Charlie knows he can bring a date. Ron and Hermione's is going to her office at the Ministry, and George and Angelina's is being sent directly to the shop. As for your Mum and Dad, it'll end up in their kitchen."

Percy leaned across the table and kissed her on the cheek. "You're amazing, you are."

Audrey blushed. "Thanks."

"Ready to send them out?"

"Yup. These," she placed her hand on the left pile, "I'm going to get stamps for tomorrow and drop in the post box near my dad's. And these I can send with Otto right now. You don't think it's too soon, do you?"

"Nope. Three months ahead is perfect, I think."

Audrey excitedly hopped out of her chair and over to their owl's cage. Otto hooted in delight when she gave him a large treat; he'd need the energy for his long journey. She attached the seven invitations to his leg, opened the window, and he took off.

"Well, that's that," she said. "Off they go."

"Mhm," Percy agreed, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. "No turning back now."

She tilted her head up at him and smirked. "Why? Would you want to?"

He grinned. "Never."

* * *

_William, Fleur, Victoire,_  
_& Dominique Weasley_  
_The Sitting Room, Shell Cottage  
_ _Tinworth, Cornwall, England_

Fleur heard the loud  _crack!_  of Apparition just outside the picture window. She pulled back the drapes to see Andromeda walking up the pebbled path leading from the beach to the front door.

"Teddy!" she called. "Your grandmother ees 'ere! Time to go home!"

"Oh, just a couple more minutes! Please, Mummy?" Victoire pleaded, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah! Please?" she heard Teddy call from somewhere in the upstairs hallway.

"Alright, but two more minutes, and zat's eet!" She chuckled upon hearing their crows of delight.

"'ello, Andromeda! Please, come een," Fleur greeted upon opening the door.

"Good afternoon," Andromeda said with a smile. "Thanks so much for having him over."

"Oh, anytime. He ees always welcome 'ere. Zey love playing together, 'im and Victoire."

As Andromeda was about to reply, a turquoise envelope soared through the slot in the door and hit her in the knee. The second Fleur saw the color of the envelope, she knew what it was; only Audrey would charm a letter to something so vibrant.

"Oh, eet must be for ze wedding!" she exclaimed happily, retrieving the envelope and tearing it open. She pulled out two slips of paper. The first was the standard invitation, and the second was a short note printed in Audrey's slender, neat handwriting:

_Bill & Fleur,_

_We would love to have Victoire walk in our wedding. We'll pay for her dress, of course, as well as whatever shoes she wants. She's a very special person in our lives and we'd be incredibly happy to have her be part of our big day. We're also asking Andromeda if Teddy can as well. They'll make an adorable pair, don't you think?_

_Hopefully this is alright with you – just let us know! We'll see you soon!_

_Love always,_

_Percy & Audrey_

"'ow lovely! Zey want Victoire to be a bridesmaid, and Teddy to be 'er escort!"

Andromeda chuckled. "My goodness, that will be quite the sight!"

At that moment, two pairs of feet that sounded much heavier than they actually were thundered down the stairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Tonks!" four-year-old Victoire exclaimed. "Can Teddy sleep over tomorrow night? Mummy, what's that? It's pretty; can I hold it? When's lunch?" she said all of this very fast, almost jumping in place with enthusiasm.

"This," Fleur said, "ees something very special we're going to talk about when your father gets back from Diagon Alley. And if eet's alright with his grandmother, Teddy is more than welcome to come over tomorrow night."

Teddy tugged on Andromeda's sleeve. "Mrs. Weasley said it's okay! Please, Grandma, can I? Please?"

"Pleeeeease!" Victoire chimed in.

Andromeda laughed. "Well, alright. I don't see why not!"

"YAY!" the two children shouted in unison.

"See you tomorrow!" Victoire chanted with a wave before scurrying back up the stairs to play.

"Bye! Bye, Mrs. Weasley!" Teddy said as Andromeda ushered him out the door.

"See you soon," Fleur laughed. After closing the door, she tucked the invitation and note back into the turquoise envelope and left it on the end table for Bill to see when he got home. She was sure he'd be thrilled at the idea of Victoire walking in the wedding, not to mention the fact that his younger brother and soon to be sister-in-law had settled on a date.

Smiling to herself, Fleur ascended the stairs to check on Dominique while bracing herself for the mess she was bound to find in Victoire's room. She and Teddy never failed to make sure their play place looked like it'd just been ravished by a hurricane.

* * *

_Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger-Weasley_  
_Office 216, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_  
_Ministry of Magic  
_ _Westminster, London, England_

"I like this," Ron murmured.

"Me, too. Fridays are the best."

"Mhm. Couldn't agree more."

They both smiled and kissed again, Hermione leaning further and further back against her desk. Fridays were becoming the most delightful of weekly traditions for her and Ron. During the rest of the week, Ron was typically out in the field, but his Friday workday was spent in the Auror office catching up on paperwork. This gave them the option to spend their lunch breaks together, and while they did have lunch, much of the hour was spent snogging, among other things. For all Hermione's natural desire to follow each and every rule, locking her office door to have some alone time with her husband during work hours was intoxicating. It was, she assumed, a side effect of being recently married.

A light rap on the door startled her, but she was too enamored with Ron's lips on hers to pay it much attention. She ignored it two more times before she finally heard the sound of paper being slid under her door. Moaning in irritation, she broke away from Ron for a brief moment to look over his shoulder. She prepared to scowl, expecting to see more paperwork requiring her review, but instead, she ended up grinning. She knew exactly what that bright turquoise rectangle was; it was the same color Audrey had once mentioned she was using for flowers and bridesmaids' dresses.

"Anything important?" Ron asked, not tearing his eyes from her until he was told he absolutely had to.

"Percy and Audrey set a date."

"What? Really?" He glanced over his shoulder, but Hermione grabbed his chin and pulled it back to her lips.

"Yup," she confirmed between kisses.

"But shouldn't we write back? That's the invitation, right?"

"Ron, we have," she began, glancing at her watch, "twenty-two minutes left. I pretty sure your brother won't mind if he doesn't receive a response within twenty-two minutes. I promise I'll write back after."

Ron raised an eyebrow playfully. "After… what, exactly?"

Hermione smiled and gently grabbed his belt buckle. It was Friday, after all.

* * *

_George Weasley & Angelina Johnson_  
_Stockroom, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_  
_Diagon Alley  
_ _Westminster, London, England_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" George announced.

The door of the back room squeaked as Angelina stepped in. He grinned as he saw her holding up a brown paper bag, smiling coyly.

"Guess where I went?" she sang.

"Does it start with a T and serve the most perfect egg foo young?"

"Perhaps."

"I love you!"

Angelina laughed and pulled a chair up to his desk before emptying the contents of the bag. It was always a nice surprise when his girlfriend joined him for lunch; the fact that she'd stopped at his favorite place for Chinese take-out made it all the more special.

"When do you have to be back?" he asked.

"By one-thirty," Angelina answered through a mouthful of chow mein, "but I think I'll be able to sneak out by four today. My pieces are almost done."

"Lucky you. I've got loads to finish here."

"Just as well. I've got a hot date tonight, anyway."

"Oh, do you, now?" George chuckled.

"Yes. Just me, my book, and that double-chocolate cake I made yesterday! No need to wait up for me!" she laughed.

"I won't, as long as you leave me a slice."

"Doubt it. Your daughter gets the last bite. I promised."

George smirked. "I'm pretty sure our  _son_  actually prefers treacle tart to cake. Just saying."

George and Angelina had been having playful banter about the baby's gender ever since they discovered they were expecting. It didn't really matter to either of them, as all they wanted was a healthy child, but it was fun to joke about anyway. George had been charming little things around the flat they shared blue, such as the hand soap and tea leaves, and Angelina had been retaliating by turning his boxers and socks pink.

"Boy or girl, it's rambunctious," Angelina mumbled through a mouthful of noodles. "I'm just so  _hungry_ , and all the time. It never ends!"

"The little one's preparing for Quidditch, probably. I'm so proud." George pretended to wipe a joyful tear from his eye, and Angelina grinned.

Just then, and out of nowhere, a turquoise envelope slapped George in the face, catching him off guard and making him drop his chopsticks. As Angelina howled with laughter, he fetched the envelope from his lap and immediately deciphered who the letter was from once he saw the handwriting.

"Audrey," he muttered with a chortle. She was the only one he knew who would charm a letter to hit him square in the nose. George loved his older brother's fiancée; she was fun-loving, outgoing, and possessed that offbeat sense of humor that was seldom appreciated by the masses. Her colorful personality and gentle patience had achieved the near-impossible task of getting Percy out of his shell and convincing him that it was okay to have a life outside the office. George, like everyone in the Weasley family, would be forever grateful for that. "Do you reckon it's for the wedding?"

"To be honest, after eighteen months of no news, I was beginning to wonder if they'd ever go through with it," Angelina joked. "Go on, open it!"

"Wow! End of September! I thought they'd talked about doing a spring wedding."

"September?" Angelina whined. "I'll be  _huge_  by then!"

"No you won't. You'll only be five months along!"

"Exactly. Huge!"

"Oh, stop. You'll look beautiful. You always do."

Angelina shoved another spoonful of noodles into her mouth. "How about now?"

George smiled. "Always."

The rest of their brief lunch was consumed with random chatter and lots of laughs, but all George could think about was the wedding invitation. He and Angelina had been together for nearly four years. They lived together, would have a baby soon, and loved each other with all their hearts. Reading the invite to his brother's wedding made him realize just how much he wanted to send out his own.

_It's time_ , he thought happily.  _You've had the ring for how many months now? Ask her._

And he would, at the right time. As much as he wanted to ask her right then and there, he figured he'd wait for a moment when they both didn't have soy sauce on their shirts.

* * *

_Harry, Ginevra, and Baby Potter_  
_Bedside Table, the Master Bedroom_  
_The Willow House  
_ _Trowbridge, Wiltshire, England_

It was nearing four in the afternoon when Ginny began to stir. The sticky, sweltering heat of early summer was exhausting, and being nearly a week past her due date certainly wasn't helping matters. As such, she'd been spending a great deal of time napping; she was almost as bad as the cat. She lazily sat up and stretched her arms out to her sides, but didn't bother standing. Her ankles and feet were still red and swollen despite the nap, and as far as she was concerned, it made sense to get as much rest as she could now before the baby arrived.

_Any day now_ , she thought.  _Any day now…_

Ginny gently rubbed her watermelon of a belly, silently willing him or her to hurry up. The child, she'd decided, must have inherited Harry's tendency to be late for everything. Everyone, especially her mother, had predicted that their baby would be early, a notion that Ginny once loathed but now wished were true. Early on, she'd loved being pregnant. Now that it was disgustingly hot out and she could barely move, all she wanted was for it to be over. She wanted to hold their baby, read it bedtime stories, and rock it to sleep. She couldn't wait.

She was startled to hear a soft hoot beside her, and she jerked her head toward the noise. She spotted an owl, but because her eyes were still blurry with sleep, it took her a moment to realize it wasn't Pig, but Otto. Percy's owl was perched upon her bedside table with two envelopes attached to his leg. Upon seeing his last delivery was to Charlie, Ginny offered the bird two large treats and some water before snagging the envelope addressed to her and Harry.

As a rule, she didn't open it; if there was ever a piece of mail addressed to them both, they always waited until they were both together to read it. Nonetheless, Ginny smiled as she lay back against her cozy pillows. Percy rarely wrote; if he had something to say, he always Floo'd. And if he  _did_  write, he definitely wasn't one to change the color.

_So, it's official, Perce_ , Ginny thought happily.  _You're finally tying the knot. Good for you._

* * *

_Charles Weasley & Guest_  
_North Point Dragon Sanctuary_  
_Building 4, Suite 19  
_ _Dolhasca, Suceava, Romania_

"My goodness, I don't think I've ever seen Wes so utterly pissed," Cecelia laughed. "How many did he have?"

"At least seven," Charlie said, "but I think I'm being generous."

"If ever get that out of my mind, please hex me."

"And miss out on the free entertainment? Not likely!"

Cecelia playfully smacked Charlie on the shoulder as they headed up the seemingly endless stairs in their building. It was like being at Hogwarts again, but with less lighting and color, though Charlie wouldn't have traded it for the world. He had free housing, lived close enough to work without needing to Apparate or take a broom, and got to spend his days with what he considered to be the most beautiful creatures in the wizarding world. He loved it at North Point.

His friends there were wonderful, too. They were all dragon enthusiasts, adrenaline junkies, and a bit reckless, just like him, though he wasn't as close to any of them as he was to Cecelia. Cecelia Pryce was from Wales and was a free, adventurous spirit. The two of them often went hiking on the weekends; in fact, they were planning to head out the following morning to spend their Saturday scaling Pietrosu Peak.

"Is your bag packed for tomorrow?"

"Yup. Yours?"

"It's been ready since Wednesday. I can't wait!"

"Think Wes will end up coming?" Charlie sniggered.

"Ha! I don't think all the hangover potion in the world would set him straight in time," Cecelia joked. "Meet you at the gate?"

"5 a.m., sharp. Don't be late!"

"I won't. Night!"

"Good night."

As Cecelia ducked out through the exit, Charlie continued up two more flights of stairs to his floor. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his wand onto the kitchen table once he was in his flat. He grabbed the small pile of mail scattered beneath the slot on the door and brought it to the sitting room, plopping down on the lumpy couch and beginning to sort through it all. There was a letter from his mum, the previous day's edition of  _The Daily Prophet_  (it always took an extra day to get to Romania), and a bright turquoise envelope. He opened the latter first, smiling when he saw the invite to Percy and Audrey's wedding. It was about time they'd set a date.

As he placed it to the side, the front of the envelope caught his eye: it was addressed to him and a guest.  _A guest_. Was that a requirement? His family knew Charlie wasn't seeing anyone; as such, the formal invitations he'd received to Bill's and Ginny's respective weddings hadn't suggested that he bring a date. As he thought about it, however, he did remember Hermione contacting him prior to her and Ron's wedding asking if he intended on bringing someone.

_Maybe it's a Muggle thing_ , he thought to himself. Audrey, like Hermione, was Muggle-born, and perhaps they had different customs pertaining to wedding guests who were single. But he wasn't romantically involved with anyone; was he allowed to bring a friend instead? He'd write to Percy and Audrey the following morning before the hike, and if friends were allowed, he'd ask Cecelia if she'd accompany him. Weddings were boring, and at least she could make him laugh.

Content with that idea, he proceeded to his bedroom, changed into pajamas, and set his alarm for 4 a.m.

* * *

_Arthur & Molly Weasley_  
_Kitchen, The Burrow  
_ _Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England_

"Arthur!" Molly cried. "Arthur! Come down here, quick! ARTHUR!"

Though it was nearly ten at night, Molly still had the energy of a toddler as she practically jumped up and down in the kitchen. Arthur, meanwhile, came thundering down the stairs in a panic, wand at the ready.

"What is it?!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

"It's Percy and Audrey!"

" _What?!_  What's wrong?!"

"No, no, nothing's wrong!" she sang, running over and waving a piece of fancy parchment at him. "It's the wedding!"

"What about it?"

"Oh, Arthur, they've set a date! The invitations are out! Arthur, Percy's _finally_  getting married!"

"Well, it's about time! Let me have a look!"

Molly leaned into her husband as he slipped an affectionate arm around her. They silently read the invitation together. For Molly, it was her fourth time looking it over again, and she never tired of it. The words in front of her solidified that Percy would never revert back to his old ways of allowing work to consume his every breath. He was in love and ready to settle down, and he was  _finally_  doing it. And to top it all off, Molly loved Audrey will all her heart. The young woman was perfect for her son and brought out the best in him, as well as the lighthearted side Molly had once worried was gone forever.

"Did this just come in?"

"It must have arrived earlier while I was in the garden," Molly explained. "It was hiding under  _The Evening Prophet_ , so I missed it. Oh, Arthur, isn't it wonderful?"

Arthur pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"That it is, Mollywobbles. That it is."

* * *

The following morning, Percy tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. While Audrey liked to sleep in on weekends, Percy was naturally an early riser and was always up at dawn, regardless of the day. He didn't mind; it gave him time to enjoy a cup of tea while intently scanning over  _The Daily Prophet_  or the few chapters in whatever book he was reading. In return, his preference to turn in early allowed night-owl Audrey to have an hour or two to read or paint in the evenings.

After fixing himself some tea in his favorite mug, he shuffled into the sitting room while yawning and running a hand through his hair. As always, he went to the door first to grab the newspaper, but that wasn't all he found on that particular morning. In addition to a pile of letters, an owl he recognized to be Charlie's was snoozing on his welcome mat.

"Well, what have you got there?" Percy chuckled to himself, detaching the letter as carefully as he could so he wouldn't wake the sleeping bird. It was a futile attempt; the owl was roused from his sleep and he hooted affectionately when Percy offered him two treats. He read the short note from Charlie:

_Percy-_

_Glad to hear you finally set a date! Count me in for the big day. The invite said I can bring a guest. Can that be a friend? If yes, put me down for a guest, too. If not, I'll be coming alone. That okay?_

_See you soon!_

_Love,  
Charlie_

Percy wrote a quick response to his brother, assuring him that it was perfectly okay to bring a friend, and sent the patient owl on his way. He grabbed the rest of the mail, and though he knew exactly what was in each envelope, he smiled as he opened each one. All of his family had responded to confirm their attendance, all while adding in their congratulations, well wishes, and gentle jabbing for taking so long.

"Good morning."

Startled, Percy looked up. He was surprised to see Audrey standing in the doorway, hair tousled from sleep and her bathrobe wrapped protectively around herself.

"What are you doing up so early?" Percy asked. He opened his arms, beckoning for her to join him. Audrey sat on his lap and leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about the wedding. What's all this?"

"Oh, you know. Responses."

Audrey raised an eyebrow and grinned. "And?"

Percy laughed. "Of course they're all coming."

"Well, I kind of figured as much," she giggled. "What did Bill and Fleur say about Victoire?"

"They love the idea."

"And do Harry and Ginny plan to bring the baby?"

"Yup."

"What about Charlie? Is he bringing a date?"

"Friend, not date," Percy clarified. "And yes."

"Anything from Andromeda yet? Or Oliver? Oh, and what about Professor McGonagall?"

"Nothing yet," Percy chuckled, "but to be fair, we did send them out only yesterday."

"I know. I'm just so excited!" Audrey sang. "I probably won't hear anything from my family for a week at the very least. Muggle mail is so  _slow_!"

"Don't worry, they'll all be here," Percy assured her.

"I know. So, what's the matter?"

"Hm?"

"You're tense."

"I'm not tense."

"Yes, you are," Audrey reiterated. "You tensed up the moment I mentioned my family. What's wrong? You've met them all and they already love you."

"It's not that."

"Is it because the wedding is at The Burrow? We've gone over it a ton of times. There are charms to make the house look… well, not lopsided and wizard-ish to their eyes. We won't do the wand binding until after they've all left. I made sure to put an address on their invitations that will lead them directly to The Burrow when they plug it into their GPSs.

"GP what?"

"Nothing. The point is, it's going to be  _fine_ , I promise."

"It's not your family I'm worried about," Percy laughed. "It's mine."

"What about them?"

"You know. George and his pranks. Dad and his endless list of questions about Muggle things. Ginny going on about Quidditch all the time. And you know what happens every time my family gets together. Hijinks and shenanigans are bound to happen."

"Then let them happen," Audrey said with a shrug. She gently cupped his face and smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, I love your family, and I'm honored to be marrying into it, shenanigans and all."

"You sure about that? You can still back out, you know," Percy joked.

"Uh-uh. Invitations are out, remember?" Audrey replied cheekily, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Shenanigans it is!"

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story (er, this chapter) was written... two years ago, I think? I never felt the urge to write the follow-up, so I didn't bother uploading. However, about a week ago, something propelled me to revisit this story, and wouldn't you know, I'm halfway done with Chapter 2. So, I figured it was time, and here it is. :) That being said, as this story was imagined/planned out quite a while ago, there's a chance some small things may contradict tidbits of information J.K. Rowling has announced here and there.
> 
> Anyway, enough yammering. This story is going to be pretty much all Weasley shenanigans, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
